galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
BV08
BRHAMA PORT The Half Kermac sitting behind his desk eyed us suspiciously as I placed a heavy plastic bag with the 1000 Polo Coins before him. He had the same paper white skin and the characteristic small nose and mouth of a Kermac , but unlike them, he did have black hair and eyebrows. His eyes, I noticed, were neither Kermac nor Human and looked more like the reptilian eyes of a Shiss . He took the coins without counting and placed them in a drawer behind him, and then he said: “You have never been here, Captain Velvet , but you have a reputation that precedes you. The rules here are simple. We like the business your kind brings, but not the trouble. Fighting is allowed but not with any energy weapons or similar destructive devices. I don’t think you are interested in mining, but I tell this to all newcomers to Brhama Port . Don’t raid mining camps or ships around here and don’t start rouge mining on your own. If you need fuel we sell that for 140 Polo Full weights per standard 1023 Nogto Bulb . That is about 500 Nul Roos or 992 Union Kilos.” He spread his arms.“That is about all there is, welcome to the Shattered Star System of the Bassett family .” Har Hi, Shea and Narth were with me, and all three stood behind me with crossed arms. Narth actually wore a black leather and steel armor over his shroud and even carried a Nul Gravitor rifle over his back. His face and head hidden, behind a black helmet with mirrored face plate, he had borrowed from Three Four. Har-Hi wore his red Dai Leather with all the knives, weapons and swords in place. He had covered the Glyph of his Clan. Shea wore a shoulder free bodice of white leather, matching over knee boots and a fur cape that looked much like my old Fangsnapper coat. She had her hair tied in a pony tail and wore a white half mask up to her nose. Beside the long Attikan Sniper Blaster she carried her mysterious sword. In my opinion she looked dangerous and very sexy at the same time. That there was plenty of human DNA left in the Half Kermac was evident as he had a hard time making eye contact with me and shifted his eyes to my chest. I said to him: “Indeed I am not interested in mining but I have a spare ship I would like to sell and was told it could be done here.” He nodded. “To be truthful, you will not get the same price you would get at Kaliment or Sin 4, but I am sending my brother Kooornt, and he will check the ship. I will contact you later today with the price we are willing to pay.” I agreed that this would be acceptable and left the Asteroid Managers office. --""-- The man currently known as Dimon Honsu entered the office of the Asteroid manager. He and Mooornt knew each other for some time now. While neither trusted the other after a certain point, they had developed a professional and friendly relationship. The men respected each other and when it served their interests they often helped each other out. Mooornt was the oldest son of Bruuunt and the grandson of the Old Bird herself. He managed the asteroid for the family. Mooornt had just filled himself a glass with chilled Kermiliq and he turned to the Half Dai."Go right ahead, fill a glass for yourself. It's the genuine kind, made with Laboduu milk." Dimon took a glass from the rack and held it under the dispenser and selected his Kermiliq with Golh fruit flavor, his favorite. "I came to thank you helping me out with the Nul. Those fools came disguised as Pertharians of all species and decided to meet in a tavern that is operated by a Tark of al things." "I would have assisted even without your plea. Having the Nul agitated against us is not a wise thing under any circumstances. But those purple brutes appear to be even more aggressive and aggravated than usual. Something seemed to have happened to the Nul and they are on the brink of sweeping across Freespace, if my sources are correct." Dimon nodded."Shockingly true. I have similar information and when they do, the big war is on." The station manager sat down behind his desk."Having agitated Nul fleets duking it out with Union battle groups isn't something I like to see happening." "You are not concerned about the news that the remaining Dai have united under one leader?" "Not as much. We have very strong ties to the Togar, and I doubt your friend Cam Ef Na wants to agitate the Queen too much." Dimon sat in one of the compfortable visitor chairs. "Well the Nul are off the station. That shrewed Jooltar who brought them here, is experienced as they come and should be able to take them back form where ever they came from." Mooornt pointed with his almost empty glass towards the door."One party gone, a new one arrived. You just missed Captain Black Velvet and some of her crew." Dimon leaned forward. "I heard quite a bit of her, but never actually met her. What are you thinking?" "She is no nonsense, for sure. Didn't haggle about the mooring fee and she did bring in the Mighty Nine for sale I might add." "She taggled with the Volting?" "My brother Kooomt is checking her out as we speak." Mooornt also leaned forward anbd snickered. "I am supposed to be sixty percent Shiss, thirty percent Kermac as my father claims, but there is supposed to be ten percent human in my genetic make up. I tell you, looking at that masked lady in skinntight leather made me wish I would be one hundred percent human. Not to mention some of her senior officers." A comm device activated and a voice said."The Roughnir has just docked, Dentar Bloom wants to discuss the possibility of putting the mooring fee on credit." --""-- AT THE TAVERN ONCE MORE We went once more to the Tavern, this time however openly to make our entrance as the pirate crew we pretended to be. The barkeeper eyed us with interest for about five seconds, took our orders and lost interest after we paid him. We found ourselves a table and sat down. I had no clear plan what we should do next and at this point I decided to just stir the pot a little and wait to see what would happen. One point on my agenda was to put the Bennett Family out of business permanently. If I could manage to somehow destroy this asteroid base it would take away a pirate base and safe haven for all sorts of space faring scum. The fewer bases and posts they had to hide at the better, and these so called ‘miners’ aided and enabled these crooks by providing these services. However I could not do it openly as Black Velvet, but perhaps a few well placed timed charges going off a day or two after we left would do the trick. However there weren’t many options. To destroy a huge object like this asteroid required serious fire power; more than even the Tigershark had. Of course a few well placed Translocator shots into environmental engineering would make this place quite inhospitable. Another option was to set of a P Bomb , but that was like leaving a Union tech calling card. But then there were quite a few things in our arsenal, I haven't really checked out yet. Shea leaned forward giving me a very nice view down her cleavage , while she said in a quiet tone. “I can smell that wash room even out here.” Har-Hi pointed with his chin to a handful of miners sitting at a table next to us. “It’s not the bathroom, it’s them.” She produced a little atomizer , and sprayed some of its content before her. A fresh flowery scent suddenly tried to mask the sour, musky scent that wafted almost visibly into our direction. “Next time I select a filter mask, don’t they bathe?” Har-Hi shook his head. "Water is very expensive out here and even more at their mining camps, it has to be bought from ice miners and water merchants. Washing isn’t a big priority to them.” Narth enjoyed himself greatly, to him it was all a part of his still new corporal experience outside the Narth Collective. His voice came into my mind. “You do begin to understand Narth, it pleases me. I too contemplate how a destruction of this base could be accomplished without revealing our true origin. We have quite a few options available to us. As you so correctly identified, our collective societies went all out to provide us with very lethal and destructive options, but I must also be a voice of warning as it wold be against our license and charter.” “Our what?” “We are here in Freespace clearly violating a treaty signed by representatives of our Union . Now it is true that the Assembly has given us license via the Intelligence committee to eliminate piracy, hunt known criminals and suppress arms and slave trade . However neither the owners of this asteroid nor the many miners living here appear on any wanted list or are known to have committed crimes against the Union.” "Did Cherubim not say that eliminating pirate bases was one of our tasks?" "Bhrama port is not a pirate base per say." He was right of course. We were already walking a very thin line and I was certain Admiral McElligott had twisted and bent more than just one rule to make our mission possible. However Stahl also knew about it and for his trust in me alone, I had to heed Narth objection and think of another way to take this Pirate base out of business. Aloud he said. “Can I ask you a question that puzzles me greatly.” “Of course , you never asked permission before.” “Why did you find pleasure in looking at Shea’s breasts. You do have now almost identical ones, do they differ in some other way than size that affects you in this way? I stared at both sets and compared them and could detect any emotional effect.” Har-Hi coughed and the Thill beer shot out of his nose. Shea started to giggle and I was glad for my mask, as I must have turned cherry red. “Ah ..well because I am still getting used to them.” Har-Hi wiped his nose. “Narth, with you around I have a real hard time remaining a stern, always serious Dai Warrior .” The Oghar Pirate and the Captain of the Swift Profit were still here and it was not hard to tell that we were the subject of their conversation. Before Narth could say something else. Captain Swift got up and walked over, made a theatrical bow and tipping his forehead. “I am Curtis Swift, Captain of the Swift Profit and I think you are the famous and mysterious Black Velvet. I also assume we might be in the same line of business, so I thought I introduce myself.” I eyed him up and down and said. “And what line of business would that be?” “Doing what we please and taking advantage of opportunities that might present themselves, a little of this and a little of that and not particularly caring about anyone else and their rules.” He pointed at the big table across the room. “This is called the Captain’s table and I am sure Crimson Curse would like to get to know you,as much as I do. He is the big and ugly Oghar over there.” Before I could respond, everyone turned to the sudden locomotion and noise at the taverns entrance. A rowdy looking crew entered, led by a flashy dressed human with blue skin. He was without a doubt a Thauran . I cursed silently and wondered how far I had to go, so I would not meet someone of these blue skinned bastards . I always had been tolerant and blind to another beings form, shape or color but those blue Thaurans started to get to me. He was accompanied by two muscular Oghr and according to the information I received from Narth those were Orkh-Oghr, the strongest and biggest sub species of the Oghr race. Narth instantly corrected my thoughts, by saying in a low voice. “No, the Orkh-Oghr are the physically strongest sub species belonging to the remaining Nine Kingdoms . The Ogr who are nearly three times as big and much stronger in physical terms are Union members for 403 years. The Oromals who are also of the same group of species, are just as big and also Union members for 394 years. I raised my hands. “Could they not come up with less confusing names. I mean Oghr , Ogar , Ogr it appears the only difference is a vowel here and there.” Har-Hi chimed in. “After the Oghar Empire fell apart into separate Kingdoms they fought each other in bitter wars over many centuries about such naming issues.” While Narth and Har-Hi educated me about the Oghr, I observed the new comers who were still standing at the open entrance area that separated the tavern from the rest of the Asteroids main Cavern. Trailing the group were three, mangy looking Jooltar warriors. The new arrived group was now joined by four more Thaurans, one of them female and all gaudily and colorfully dressed. If it weren’t for the fact that the group was armed to the teeth one could have mistaken them for a traveling circus troupe. It was the five Thaurans that to me explained the noise and the air of self importance they displayed. I wondered why the Thauran did not join the Kermac , they could hold competitions of self importance and arrogance and my money wasn’t on the Kermac as who would win such a contest. Narth said in my mind. “I doubt the Kermac would want a thrall species that was equally as good as they in the only field the Kermac really excel.” I formed an answer and expressed my surprise. “Never did I think you would say something like this. Not that I mind, but sarcasm wasn’t something I associate with a Narth.” His thoughts felt slightly amused as his answer resonated in my mind. “One might point out that we shared the Hugavh and that means I also adapt to your ways of thinking. It is us Narth who observed many civilizations for a very long time, and the Kermac are very good at being arrogant and self important. They have inherited this haughtiness and superciliousness from the UNI very long ago. Of course only with our new gained knowledge and understanding of emotions are we able to quantify our observations in such terms” His thoughts paused for a moment and then his mental voice said to me. “This arrogant self-importance is of course not completely alien to humans, especially those who consider themselves of Noble origin. Now this is a concept I have spent much time analyzing and have yet to come to a satisfactory conclusion.” I answered Narth silently and on our shared mental level. “It is also part of my heritage, being of an Old Clan on Nilfeheim is something very similar. My clan is considered very important only due to the fact that we carry an old name. I also don’t think all nobility is bad. Look at our Princess , she can switch it on and off just like that, and then there is Shaka. He never makes a big deal out of it but I met his father, the Zulu King at the Diamond Ball and he radiates authority in a way I can only describe as noble.” Narth didn’t respond this time but I knew he was contemplating what I just had said and put it through his incomprehensible way of analyzing things. Now he did respond. “My way of analyzing things is not completely incomprehensible, Shea understands it well.” I wanted to tell him, that not everyone had an IQ of 400 but my silent conversation with Narth was interrupted as Captain Swift , still standing close to our table also watching the newcomers, rolled his eyes said to me. “That is Captain Dentar Bloom of the Roughnir . Even among our colorful society of space-faring professionals he is not the most pleasant individual to deal with, but then he is Thauran. Never really met one I liked.” Strangely I found that Swift and I had actually something in common. The Thauran pointed out to me as Dentar Bloom yelled to the barkeeper. “Bottles of Solik , Big bowls of Tambark Broth and for me your finest Brohmir Sweat and bring plenty you three armed cretin!” They sat down at a table not far from us and the red and yellow dressed captain looked around with a disapproving expression in his face and then waved at Crimson. “Of all the ugly sights in the Galaxy, you my dear Crimson appear to be the ugliest. Be so kind and switch chairs so I don’t have to look at you!” The Barkeeper came to our table and asked if we wanted more drinks and the loudmouth complained. “I ordered and expect to be served first. Don’t waste time with the riff raff over there.” The Barkeeper turned and said with an edge in his voice. “First pay the tab you left the last time, eighty Full weights!” Bloom put his hand on his boarding saber, but not pulling it. “The cosmic winds did not blow much in terms of prey across our bow and the Blessed Blue Virgin was not with us the past few months. Nothing that carried Polos came our way. However we managed to liberate a collection of nice things that bring a hefty profit once I am able to reach the markets on Sin 4 . We had to stop here to get some fuel.” “Save your excuses and tell them to someone that cares. Eighty Full weights or there won’t be any drinks.” Dentar Bloom made a jovial gesture . “I pay you double I owe you the next time I come by. Now I think you extend my credit, I anger easily.” The Barkeep pointed with one of his arms to the ceiling and to a set of remote controlled Neuro Rippers. “You don’t scare me Captain Bloom, I am Pertharian. Pay up or leave. This establishment is for paying customers only. Make any kind of trouble and I might settle for what the scavengers pay me for your carcass.” This obviously didn’t sit well with the flashy dressed Thauran. He talked to one of his officers and the Oghar left. Bloom then climbed on his chair and spread his arms. “It looks like well heeled Captain Swift is here and so is the famous Crimson Curse . One likes to eat and the other likes to rape. So I am thinking I hold a little auction right here and now.” It didn’t take long and the Oghr came back dragging a beautiful white Togar female on a chain behind him. She wore a metal collar and both her hands were attached to it with short chains, making her choke and at every move. The cruel metal band had rubbed her neck raw and there was crusted blood all around the collar. Her legs kept apart with a steel rod that had cuffs on each end , allowing her to move only with small circling steps. She had cuts and bruises all over her otherwise completely white fur. I didn’t like Togar and only a short time ago I wanted to kill them all. However seeing this poor female treated like that made me wish I could twist the head of that blue skinned bastards neck. Her eyes were big and green, and she had a pink nose, that reminded me of the little Holdian Commander . The Togar female could not talk as she was muzzled with several layers of memory tape around her short snout. The three armed Pertharian Bar Keeper protested loudly. “Are you insane, Bloom? The Togar Empire isn’t far from here and they will send warships if they hear a female Togar was sold here. Those cats don’t kid around when it comes to their females.” With a dismissive gesture, Bloom said. “Don’t you worry about the Togar. They have other things on their mind right now, besides she is a wanted criminal in the realm of the Togar. I could get good money for her from any Togar male . She might be good in the Death Fight arenas but I am far from Sin 4 and need fuel, and you all know how nice a Togar female can be to human males, if she is properly restrained of course.” His last comment was answered by nodding heads and rough laughter, coming from Miners and Pirates. The Thauran obviously enjoyed being in the center of attention and said. “Now I know your appetite Captain Swift , but there are many lonely miners here, so the opening bid is 100 Polos.” As disgusting as the sale was the lusting gaze in Swifts face and the dirty jokes and openly described fantasies of the miners present was even more revolting. It was one of the Miners who said. “I give you the 100 Polos.” Swift immediately countered with a bid of 150. I had forgotten my own drink and my hand was reaching for the butt of my gun, when Har-Hi put his hand on my arm and shook his head almost unnoticeable. He was right of course and I would not jeopardize our mission by starting a fight underneath looming Neuro Rippers, especially not for a Togar , I didn’t like in the first place. The price was at 600 Polos now and it looked one of the miners, a fat unkempt fellow, apparently human had the deeper pockets, as Swift was not raising his hand again. There was a moment of silence and it seemed the Miner would take the pitiful looking Togar Female and then do all the things he said he would do to her. I said. “1000 Polos” I almost surprised myself but I couldn’t let her be sold into a fate so cruel. Maybe we could keep her in stasis and let her go somewhere convenient and close to wherever she called home. My bid put all eyes on me and the Thauran captain noticed me, saying. “Who are you? I sell to anyone but you have to have the cash.” “I got the Polo’s anything else is unimportant.” Swift introduced me saying. “That delectable package in skintight leather is none other than the the famous and mysterious Black Velvet.” The Thauran made a mocking bow and said. “Thousand Polos, Full-weight have been called for this wild, soft furred promise of pleasure. Do I hear any other bids?” Narth voice in my head said. “I informed the ship. Hans and the Golden are on their way with the money. What do you want done with the Togar female?” “Have Cateria check her out and then I guess put her in Stasis till we can let her go somewhere. Maybe we can find out where she belongs and see if we can get her as close as possible.” “This might prove difficult, as she isn’t what the Thauran claimed she is.” “She isn’t Togar?” “She is, but I think we might have purchased what you would call big trouble.” I didn’t like what I was hearing and silently responded. “Can you be more specific than that?” “The Togar hunting her for some reason. From what I can gather she is more than a criminal. I shall accompany her to the ship and probe deeper and then let you know.” Moments later Hans stomped in and his massive appearance silenced the crowd. He looked frightening indeed in his version of a pirate costume . He wore a harness similar to the one Har-Hi had, across his enormous and otherwise bare chest, but his was not made of leather but of heavy looking links of Ultronit steel chain. Pants of thick leather, stitched together with steel rivets. A full sized Nul Gravitor Cannon across his back and a pair of Y’All boarding swords was his weapons of choice. To all this he had on knee high boots , reinforced with armor plating and he had the appearance as if he could kick a battle robot to scrap. The knuckles of his gauntlet style gloves sported metal spikes, gleaming razor sharp. To finish his look he wore a skull tight leather mask that left his chin and mouth open. The mask had a crest of needle sharp looking metal spikes. He looked like a nightmare version of a dungeon torturer right out of the horror visuals Mao loved to watch. No one dared to speak and there was open fear in quite a few of the rough faces. He carried an Ultronit band reinforced Strong box over his left shoulder and with his right he swiped one of the Oghr out of his way, with about as much effort as if swatting an insect. The Oghr hurled several metes, crashed between tables and chairs and instead of getting up he crawled further out of Hans way. Sobody walking next to Hans was almost unnoticed. He looked the same as always but his bald head sported a ghastly cross shaped scar . From my adventure on Alvor’s cove I knew it meant he was an outcast of the Golden society . The metal grating of the floor was vibrating with every step Hans made; glasses on the tables danced as he came to my table and placed the heavy chest before me. Sobody unlocked it with a flair of importance and an electronic key he wore around his neck and bowed before me. “Captain, as requested your purse.” I was still sitting and said. “Pay that Thauran 1000 Polos.” Captain Swift whistled through his teeth as Sobody opened the chest that was filled to the brim with Polo Coins packed in clear plastic bags and handed the speechless Thauran two of them saying “Two bags of 500 each.” Narth got up whispered to Hans. My terrifying looking Security chief nodded and took the struggling and horrified Togar cat like a toy doll over his shoulder and along with Narth he left. Into the prevailing silence Bloom said looking at the two bags of money he held. “By the blessed Blue Virgin , that I call no nonsense business. You seem to run a tight ship and gathered a capable crew, respect, respect.” The three armed Pertharian held out two of his hands. “Now that you have money, I think you need to pay your tab.” Since the Barkeeper also held the remote control of the Neuro ripper in his third hand and the projector heads on the ceiling moved with an audible hum, targeting the Thauran; the blue skinned Captain obliged, but he didn’t like it one bit as it was evident by his facial expression. Bloom came closer to our table with his crew close behind him. He eyed the heavy chest and said to me. “You would not be in the market for 80 tons of fine Togar merchandise ?” I sipped at my Dai Beer and said. “No I am not.” “You see, I have a hold full of that stuff, and it will sell on Sin 4 or on Kaliment for good money. The trouble is, I am a tad short on fuel and these tight arse Basset bastards don’t give credit.” I raised my head and looked at him. “And why are you boring me with that. I am sure the miners over there have always needs for cheap laborers and after a year or two you might have enough money to buy fuel, I suppose.” He sucked in air and said pointing his finger at me. “I don’t think you understand, female. I eat the likes of you for breakfast. I am going to take that chest now and if you try to stop us my men will do the same to you what we did to the Togar female. Har Hi said. “Touch that chest and you touch nothing ever again with your own hands.” His men drew weapons and he said. “Do the math, Dai, ten against three. Your leather clad monster isn’t here.” The Barkeep jelled. “I don’t care what business you have among each other, but no Energy weapons. If you want to brawl with swords and knifes be my guest, but you pay for the damage.” Now Crimson Curse got up, smashing his fist onto the metal table so hard, it left a sizable dent. “Enough of this! Free Space is shrinking by the day and the places our kind can rest and trade are not as common as they used to be. It is you trouble makers that spoil it for the rest of us. If you have quarrels duke it out Captain versus captain as it always has been the custom.” Bloom raised his arms. “Well so be it then. I fight the female and get the Polos, what a splendid suggestion Ugly Crimson!” Har-Hi shook his head. “That is a bad idea, Bloom. Reconsider and fight me instead.” Bloom laughed. “If she wants to play pirate and fly with the big boys then she needs to fight herself. I have no problem spanking her into submission.” I got up so fast, my chair flew and crashed against the wall somewhere in the back, while I was flanking myself over the table, and raked both of my boot heels across his throat and face. My training with Master Alameda and the Academy instructors; the instructions of Siegfrieda , Richard the Outcast and mental uploads I received from the Sojonit sisters merged into an instinctive, distinct style all of my own and I was at a point where I was able to act almost faster than I could think. My reaction was fueled by the old familiar Olafson rage and my growing dislike of Thaurans. Still in motion I hit the floor and spin kicked the Oghar right next to Bloom for good measure. The Ultronit heels of my boots, now razor sharp were terrible weapons at close quarter. Bloom staggered backward, his hands trying to stop the blood spraying from his throat wound. My Colt roared and the heavy lead slug tore into the head of the recovering Oghr, proving once again what a deadly weapon this old gun really was. Bloom had dropped to his knees, there was an expression of pain and the certain knowledge of impending death on his face as he reached out with his other hand. There was no mercy and no feeling of remorse as I pointed the muzzle of the antique colt at his forehead and ended his misery with a gory explosion of blood and brain. Har Hi had been right behind me, both swords drawn decapitating two of Bloom’s men in a dazzling lightning fast move. A third stared stared at his arm stump, his right hands fallen on the floor still clutching a blaster. Our constant cross training showed that Shea was no longer just a science geek but a force to be reckoned with, as she had her strange sword at the throat of the second Oghar , cutting pieces out of his armor with little flicks of her wrist. Even our Golden turned out to be much more than just an old man of a dwarf like species. He moved his hand and arm in a strange motion almost as if he threw something and then pulled at an imaginary string; the effect of his pantomimic moves however was deadly and gruesome. One of the Thauran crew members fell to the floor cut in half. Sobody glared at the remaining men and said. “He should have thought twice before pulling a dagger on my Captain while I am around.” I looked around and said. “Anyone else thinking, I can’t play with the boys. Step on up!” All this had happened so fast, Crimson was still standing. Swift whistled again. “Holy shit!” Har-Hi carefully cleaned his blades with a piece of silk he always carried and said as he put the swords away. “I did warn him, I might just have clipped an ear of his.” Crimson sat back down and said. “Good riddance to Bloom, maybe we can drink in peace now. You Captain Velvet , of course are welcome to join us here at the Captain’s table.” One of the surviving crew members of Bloom’s group said. “What of us now, are we to report to your ship?” I nodded. “That’s right. Go get everyone of your crew and report to the Silver Streak.” Har-Hi got up “I make sure they are properly accommodated.” Har-Hi proved just how strong he was as he shouldered the heavy money chest and he and Shea left followed by Blooms men. Just as I was sitting down at the Captain’s table a representative of the Bassett family approached and said. “I am Kooornt Bassett and I can make you an offer and if you want for both ships.” I pointed to the Golden and said. “My Quartermaster will take care of that.” Sobody grinned from ear to ear and went with the man to a different table. Swift said. “You certainly live up to your legend and then some.” He touched his throat and then glanced at the body of Bloom. Crimson quaffed another tankard of Oghar brew and ordered a plate of Lum-Lum Chews . Then he said with his deep growling voice. “It is a good thing you dealt with that Thauran . Otherwise I would have. He is the kind, just like that cursed Red Dragon and his Sinister Alliance stirring things up too much.” He looked around and leaned forward. “The Dragon keeps poking the Union like he did recently with his stunt attacking a Union Outpost and they might start listening to the Eternal Warrior and roll in giving a hoot about treaties and Freespace , and then our days will be counted,” Swift said. “Well the Shiss , the Kermac and the Nul will have a word in that as well, I doubt the Union will risk a war over pirates.” Crimson made a wiping gesture with his big hands. “They can’t stop the Union. I tell you Red Dragon and his Sinister Alliance are bad news.” Swift shrugged. “I was considering flying to Itheamh and finding out where their secret meeting place is and joining the Sinister Alliance. There are rumors they plan for something big.” Crimson took one of the Lum-Lums that had just been served , but did not eat, instead he said. “What use do we have for alliances? Is it not the very reason we do what we do to be free of other mens rules and laws? What good did his last big raid do him?” I shrugged and played the uninformed. “I played in another region of the Galaxy and haven’t been in touch with the news lately. Did they not attack a Union outpost or something like that?” Crimson chewed with his massive jaws and gave Swift a side look from his small yellow eyes and said after he swallowed. “Aye he did, Outpost 96. Huge Pirate fleet, and a decoy fleet full of ground troops to boot, filled with every gun wielding scum he could hire on Sin 4 and Itheamh. Lightly defended he claimed it would be and yet he got his arse kicked, by a bunch of Wolfcraft fighters. He was the only one escaping with nothing in his holds but air and a hole as big as planet in his ship. If he has some personal vendetta against the Union, let him do it on his own. I rather be dead than fly with his Sinister Alliance.” He grabbed another Lum-Lum and bit in it with resolve. Then he pushed the plate over and invited Swift and me to take one as well. Swift declined and sipped on a glass with a greenish thick liquid that smelled strongly of fermented fruits and said. “Maybe you are right, you’re in this business longer than most.” The Bassett brother came to me and sighed, pointing at Sobody who looked as pleased as a Nubhir wolf that got the big bone, and said. “Smart move, Captain Velvet to have a Golden do business for you. If we had continued haggling I would have been lucky walking out of here with my pants still mine.” Sobody also got up and came over as well. “I am going with my new friend Kooornt and make sure we get paid.” I said. “You did well, I assume?” “Considering the location and the small market, yes Captain.” After they left Crimson finished a sixth Lum-Lum and said. “Well I am off and go back to business and I suggest you both do the same.” He leaned forward once again and lowered his voice as much as he could. “This region isn’t going to be safe much longer.” Swift made a surprised face. “Why are you saying this? This is still Freespace!” Crimson touched his jeweled encrusted gold encased tusk. “I have it on good authority that the Dai Lord Cam Elf-Na united over 2000 clans under his leadership into one massive mega clan. It is said he is out for revenge. Anyone guilty of dealing with Dai artifacts will feel their wraith. The Bassetts made a killing on Dai scrap, as you know. The big fight between Union and Dai happened not far from here. Cam Elf-Na will need lots of raw materials for the Dai factory ships when he attacks the Union, which I am certain is his next move.” Swift waved his hand. “I actually heard the same rumor on Itheamh , but the Bassetts have a defense alliance with the Togar and they aren’t far from here and the Togar do keep their contracts, their queen is known for it.” Crimson placed a few coins on the table and said. “I care not what you believe, but the Queen would need more than two thirds of the Togar fleet, to defeat 2000 Dai Clans and I doubt the Queen will make such an effort to defend an unimportant partner as the Bassetts. I think Cam Elf-Na has the power to take on almost anyone in Freespace now. No one is really safe. Not Sin 4 , not Itheamh, not the Kartanians . It would take the reunification of all Oghar Kingdoms to stop him and that won’t happen even if the Galaxy turns its spin; and if he moves across into Union space he will cut a swath of destruction before the Union can stop him. In any case this area of space is soon to hot for any individual space ship.” With those words the Oghar captain left. Swift said. “I am heading for Sin 4 and two ships are safer than one, if you heading that direction Velvet, we could fly together.” I nodded. “As a matter of fact, I am going that way too. So yes it might be a good idea. I am leaving early in the morning as well.” That suited me just fine and if everything went according to plan, he would arrive on Sin 4 inside my Cargo bay and inside a Null-time stasis box. The Pertharian cleaned the table of empty mugs and plates and pointed at the dead pirates. “Do you want them or can I clean up?” “No I have no need for bodies, what do I owe you for the clean up.” “I sell their bodies and gear. This and whatever change they have on them will do for payment.” Swift stretched his arms. “Well I am hungry too, but the stench of death soured my appetite, This asteroid has a few decent restaurants in the upper tier. This is where I am headed.” He gestured towards the Pertharian who loaded the dead onto a sturdy hover cart. “Besides the next batch of Lum-Lums might be Ala Thauran . Care to join me for dinner?” “Maybe some other time. I have a ship to attend to, and I prefer the fair served in my galley anyway,” He laughed. “You are lucky then. We take turns preparing meals on the Swift Profit and none of us is a gifted chef. This is the main reason I come here, to eat something that isn’t raw or burned. What would I give for a decent food printer , an automated galley or a robo chef .” He got up. “Well if you change your mind, I will be in the Harpir’s Lion top tier. If not we will talk tomorrow when we leave for Sin 4.” He rapped his knuckles against the table, got up and left. --""-- Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments